


Of Forced Vacations and Death by Kindness

by RosaClearwater



Series: Facetious Fusions [28]
Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: AU, Enemies to Something Better? Maybe?, Gen, If this continues it'll definitely end in slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaClearwater/pseuds/RosaClearwater
Summary: “I'm sorry, sir,” You're not really. You were for the first few minutes, truly.But that was before he insulted your hotel.“Interestingly enough, I don't believe you.” The man interrupted you for probably the fifth time in the last ten minutes. And while you're getting far more than just "irritated" with this whole situation, you're also relieved there's no other guests to witness this.Because you're not really going to be able to keep your cool for much longer.And you just might punch him in a minute if he doesn't shut up.





	Of Forced Vacations and Death by Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings again, NATM fandom! 
> 
> This is a strong word (or two) scattered in here, but I do believe it's still okay for general audiences.
> 
> Enjoy!

You've had a long day and it's not even 11am. A foolish, loveable employee -- Johnny -- managed to get into a god awful car accident. And even in a town like this, a town where the firemen only know how to rescue cats and the police only need to protect the laws of traffic, it took way too long to get everything sorted out at the ER.

 

Follow that up with the fire-alarm repeatedly going off for no reason and finding out one of Johnny’s friend got into a fight with the driver’s brother only a few hours later. Add alcohol to that and for some reason -- loyalty, maybe? You can't really remember your motivations when you're this sleep deprived -- it ended up in a bar fight. Which meant  _ you  _ had to drag yourself away from the hospital and sort out the other damn mess.

 

So, let's just say, sleep didn't occur. 

 

And it wouldn't be occurring now for about sixteen more hours, if you're lucky.

 

And on Friday, probably the busiest day of the week for your hotel, you need at least three hours of sleep. Because Friday (and the weekend, of course), is the one time in the week where your small town could just be considered a town. Certainly not a city, but at the very least something more than a small and "quaint" town located in the middle of nowhere, California.

 

That's not to say you would  _ couldn’t  _ work without sleep.

 

It just meant that dealing with idiots such as the one before you was a bit more challenging than usual.

 

“I'm sorry, sir,” You're not really. You were for the first few minutes, truly.

 

But that was before he insulted your hotel.

 

“Interestingly enough, I don't believe you.” The man interrupted you for probably the fifth time in the last ten minutes. And while you're getting far more than just "irritated this whole situation, you're also relieved there's no other guests to witness this.

 

Because you're not really going to be able to keep your cool for much longer. 

 

And you just might punch him in a minute if he doesn't shut up.

 

“Well, _I'm sorry, sir,_ but the system doesn't show you registered for an early check-in.” 

 

“A mere error, I'm sure.”

 

“Well, in any case, sir, your room is not ready for you. And won't be ready until 3pm.” The man opened his obnoxious mouth again, but you are no longer having it. “I really am sorry, sir," More for yourself than him by this point. "but you're just going to have to wait.” 

 

The good news is that the man decides at that point to step back and finally give you some necessary breathing space.

 

The bad news is that he also apparently decided he wasn't going to be leaving the lobby any time.

 

(Because he's totally a selfish bastard and he knows it.)

 

Instead of leaving the lobby and giving you some form of a break, the man was apparently content to throw sneers at you while ringing up some brown noser from wherever he came from.  And then ranting to said brown noser about  _ everything  _ that went wrong today.

 

For the next thirty minutes.

 

“I mean, they call it paradise, but they’ve got a very funny idea of what paradise is if it includes walking around in a hundred-degree heat in the same pants for a fortnight! And I _cannot_ __b_ elieve _ the nerve of the staff, it's simply ridiculous,” At this, he pauses in his phone call to fully glare at you for a solid second.

 

Now, normally, you’d be saying some pretty strong words by this point. Maybe even boot him out of the hotel and leave him to fend for himself because you're not interested in dealing with some two year old in a suit on a day like today -- let alone ever.

 

But your mama raised you well.

 

So, you're just gonna just kill him with kindness.

 

(And when he finally finishes his damn phone call, you're going to be armed to the _teeth._ )

**Author's Note:**

> Currently, this is marked completed because I don't want to lead on any readers. I have some ideas for a plot, but I'm also very busy right now and don't want to make promises I can't currently keep.
> 
> Nevertheless, if there's interest, I'm down to give this story more thought and really sketch something out in a little while. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed this little one shot and have a nice day!
> 
> _._
> 
> Inspiring quotation:
> 
> “I mean, they call it paradise, but they’ve got a very funny idea of what paradise is if it includes walking around in a hundred-degree heat in the same pants for a fortnight!” -- Death in Paradise 
> 
> This week were choices Ed Edd n Eddy and NATM, and I'm pretty sure we now know which one was chosen ;D 
> 
> _._
> 
> Next week's quotation and fandom choices:
> 
> “I see now that the circumstances of one’s birth are irrelevant. It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you are.” -- Mewtwo, The First Pokemon Movie
> 
> The fandoms of choice:  
> Teen Titans  
> Kung Fu Panda


End file.
